pvzanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
Characters Major Peashooter: The leader. The one with the crush on the cute girl. (Voice by Flipfan) Sunflower: The cute girl. Wall-nut: The clumsy oaf. (Voice by EMPeachy4) Potato Mine: The closest friend of the leader. (Voice by Itsleo20, originally casted as WinterMagnet) Recurring/Minor Peashooting Family Repeater: The older brother. (Voice by EMPeachy4) Flaming Pea: The popular older sister. Snow Pea: The male twin of the older sister. (Voice by Awesome wiggler ) Threepeater : The brother with split personalities. (Voice by Rx2MikeyWIKIA ) Ice Queen Pea : The royal mom. Gatling Pea : The drill sargent dad. (Voice by itsleo20) Beeshooter: A cousin who can't talk. Droplet Pea: A female cousin. Split Pea: A cousin. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Sun Family Twin Sunflower: The popular older sister. Sun Pharaoh: The royal father. Power Flower: The hippie mother. Nut Family Tall-nut: The more mature older brother. Infi-nut: The hyper-intelligent younger brother. (Voice by ItsZee ) Iron Maiden: The super-strong mom. Walnut Bomb: The dad; has a short fuse. Pistachio: A cousin, 'nuff said. Acorn: That creepy kid who never talks. Pea-nut: Another cousin. (Voice by Shroomy05) Coconut Sharpshooter: An expert marksman. (Voice by Itsleo20 ) Coconut Cannon: A grandpa. Very strong. (Voice by SSP221 ) Pult Family Winter Melon: The dad. Melon-pult: The stronger brother. Cabbage-pult: The middle child; a friend of Peashooter. (Voice by Shroomy05) Kernel-pult: The eldest child. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Popcorn-pult: The eldest child's twin. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Slice-pult: The youngest child. (Voice by Crazyzombie168 ) Bell Pepper: The angry brother. Muskmelon-pult: The high-agressive big-head. Pepper-pult: The hot-headed brother. Is kinda related to the pepper family. Bean family Sun Bean: The eldest child. (Voice by VGKing1) Coffee Bean: The chatty youngest child. (Voice by ItsZee) Chili Bean: Coffee Bean's twin; The smelly kid who farts a lot. (Voice by ItsZee) Laser Bean: Angry middle child. Spring Bean: Lazy and popular. Chomp Family Chomper: The dumb sidekick of the oaf. Venus Flytrap: A pizza delivery guy. (Voice by CompliensCreator00) Clap Grass: An exterminator. Reptillian Family Snapdragon: Competes with Peashooter for Sunflower's affection. Sea Dragon: Younger sister. Chameleon: Older brother. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Shrooms Family Puff-shroom : A ninja; youngest child. (Voice by ItsZee) Fume-shroom: Gets picked on; middle child, a tough guy. (Voice by Cyberplant3332) Goop-shroom: Fume-shroom's twin, has allergies and a mucus problem. (Voice by Shroomy05) Scaredy-shroom: A wimp; has omniphobia. (Voice by Flipfan) Sun-shroom: Puff-shroom's twin sister. Gloom-shroom: Depressed father. Doom-shroom: Grumpy uncle. (Voice by Cobalt D. Badwolf) Magnet-shroom: "Attractive", accident-prone. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Hypno-shroom: Eldest child; a hypnotist. (Voice by Cobalt D. Badwolf) Gold Magnet: Greedy uncle. Ice-shroom: An uncle. Sea-shroom: A cousin Clover Family Blover: A really lucky girl. Four-leaf Blover: Older brother. Shamrock: Backup dancer. Shamrockstar: Rockstar. Pepper Family Pepper: Burps a lot. (Voice by Mister Stay Puft) Jalapeno: Extremely angry; eldest child. Chilly Pepper: Very depressed; middle child. Ghost Pepper: A somewhat gothic girl. Devil Pepper: Father, somewhat evil Small Jalapeno: Mother, has a looooonnnnnggggggg fuse. Rose Family Saturn Peach: Very irritated; youngest brother. (Voice by EMPeachy4) Heavenly Peach: Only sister; middle. E.M.Peach: Oldest brother. (Voice byCobalt D. Badwolf) Cherry Bomb: Twin rockstars. Bamboo Family Bamboo Shoot: Older Brother. (Voice by Shroomy05) Bamboom: Veteran; Father. Bamboo Cage: Younger Brother. Bamboo Slash: A ninja. Citrus Family Citron: Infi-nut's colleague, hyper-intelligent. Polite. (Voice by Cobalt D. Badwolf) Bad Orange: A very mean bully, another one of Squash's sidekick. (Voice by EMPeachy4) Root Family Small Radish: The youngest child; daughter. Carrot Missile: A brother. Ginseng: Oldest brother; has heaing powers and is depressed. White Radish: Father Umbrella Leaf: Mother Carrot Missile Truck: An uncle Tree Family Iron Oak/Professor Ironwood: The principal. Torchwood: Flaming Pea's boyfriend. (Voice by itsleo20) Oak Archer: A mature, professional archery player. Oldest Brother. Sap-Fling: A talented tree, the youngest of the family. Spud Family Imitater: The drama teacher; Potato Mine's father. Sweet Potato: The slightly more immature older sister of Potato Mine; in a relationship with Garlic. Other notable plants Squash : The leader of bullies. Beet: The bully's sidekick. (Voice by Niksdorfv) Bonk Choy: The bully's sidekick's sidekick. Tile Turnip: A DJ. (Voice by Ninja Penguins) Iceberg Lettuce: Cutest boy in the grade. (Voice by Shroomy05) Pumpkin: A scary plant Tomato: A doctor Coconut Cannon: An engineer (Voice by SSP221 ) Lightning Reed: School chef and technician. Marigold: A calm and peaceful plant. Power Lily: A nerdy character. The Illuminut : A mysterious demon. Beet Family Beet: The middle child. Beetboxer: The mature boxing eldest child Squash: Somewhat is related to this family for this guy... Tile Turnip: The youngest child. Bonk Choy: The friend of the family. Chard Guard: The wrestling father. Bulb Family Pink Bulb: Youngest. Aquamarine Bulb: 2nd youngest child Darkblue Bulb: 3rd youngest child Gray Bulb: 3rd oldest child. Purple(Electro) Bulb: 2nd oldest. Plasma Bulb: Oldest. Violet Bulb(Fanon): Mother. Orange Bulb: Father. Zombies Zombies: Dimwitted minions. (Voice by Mr. Boss-inator) Dr. Zomboss: The evil genius. (Voice by Cyberplant3332) Imp: Annoying minions. (Voice by Angry3456) Chickens: Annoying pets. Brian: A flag zombie. (Voice by Mr. Boss-inator) Agamemnon: Not really a zombie; A flying mask with magical powers Wizard Zombie: A wizard. Jester Zombie: A very dumb zombie who can deflect back projectiles. Octo Zombie: A silent zombie who is though to be the cause of the Bloop sound. Others The Eradicator: A tall green robot who is the official mascot of the X-treme Soda brand. Yoso Yuansu: Agamemnon's brother (Voiced by Shroomy05) Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Lists